An Unexpected Crossover 2
by FriendlyTwo3
Summary: Sequel to the first. It's been months since Sonic's last journey to Equestria. Now a new threat threatens to threaten an already threatened world in a threatening way! New characters and a new villain! R&R... I mean... if you want... Rated T to be safe.


An Unexpected Crossover 2

Chapter 1:

Friends Old and New

Part 1

Sonic walked around his house. It had been about two months since his last visit to Equestria. At this point, he had probably visited his friends three times. Once it was only he and Tails, due to a nasty virus going around. The house seemed quiet. Tails was off somewhere doing who knows what. 'Probably science stuff,' Sonic thought.

He popped a steamy chili dog into his mouth. Chili dogs were Sonic's little heaven on Mobius. His first visit to Equestria had only been bearable due to his new friends. The second and third visits had been well prepared for.

Sonic started to think about his first visit to Equestria. What a nightmare that panned out to be. That world was nearly destroyed because of a lab accident. In his second visit to that world, Sonic was told that Discord had reformed his ways; turned over a new leaf with Fluttershy's help. He also found out that Twilight Sparkle had become a princess, the third ruler over Equestria.

In their last visit, Tails brought some equipment to help set up a communication device. They had set up a two-way link to Equestria as they had done before in the Sol Dimension with their friend Blaze the Cat. Sonic thought of this. Sonic and Blaze hadn't communicated like this many times. But that was mainly due to Blaze's hesitance to talking. She wasn't shy; she was just… a tad unsociable. With Sonic's help, she had been able to learn to make friends, but she was still separated from other—

Speak of the devil. A loud noise sounded out in the two story beach-house._ BREEP! BREEP! BREEP!_ It made Sonic nearly jump out of his skin. He dashed over and fiddled around with the controls. Soon enough, he had the monitor working and a message popped up.

"**Message from princess Blaze the Cat. Dimension: Sol.**

**Sonic, my friend. Get Tails. I need to talk to you in person. This is of utmost importance.**"

Sonic was confused. What was so important that she needed to jump dimensions just to talk to him? It was obviously extremely delicate information. Sonic scarfed down the remaining half of his snack and shut down the computer. He bolted out the door to find his brother…

Equestria…

Twilight Sparkle roamed the hallways of the large castle. She had just finished her daily routines: checking up on wounded guards (what little there were), practicing her royal form and poise, and tending to the letters in the library. After the incident with Sonic and his friends, Twilight had been spending much more time in the library. She had found much information on things she didn't even know she wanted information on. She'd found things like the anatomy of an ancient dragon, the secret notes of the wizard Starswirl the Bearded, the tomes of old, a few Elder Scrolls, and even a diary from Luna as a child (to which she was properly scolded*).

She walked out onto the large balcony just outside her room and looked out over the horizon. What she saw didn't really surprise her too much. There were the large mountains, the long fields, and the colossal lake that reflected the sun into the castle, making the castle shine. Though something felt… odd. The air seemed to shift from hot to cold, warm to freezing, and chilled to excruciatingly hot. This confused Twilight. Even the mountains in the distance seemed distorted. They once seemed strong and unmovable, but now seemed to bend and twist a little, as if something was playing with them. The day seemed darker, even though it was midday. Twilight's brow furrowed. She didn't know what this was. Suddenly, she felt an odd tingle in her horn and wings. Her eyes widened as she figured out how familiar this feeling was. A smile painted across her cheeks as she took off toward Ponyville. Sonic and his friends were returning.

When she got to the village, there was already a large crowd standing around the white light. She landed next to her old house and ran to the front of the crowd. Her other five friends were already there as well. Pinkie Pie was bouncing up and down.

"…you believe Sonic and his friends are coming back?! It's been way too long! I get to talk to Amy again and Fluttershy gets to talk to Cream and Cheese again and Rainbow Dash gets to talk to Sonic again and Applejack…" Of course, you know how her rambling goes. Rainbow Dash was hovering above them all with a wide smile on her face. Fluttershy was leaning forward in anticipation, though odd, seeing as how much she would usually cower in fear. Applejack was sitting quietly with an obvious smile. Rarity was also hopping up and down a bit. Twilight took a step back as the white light flashed one last time, revealing a single, solitary silhouette.

The light started to dissipate after a moment, leaving the crowd temporarily blinded.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic's here!" "I love you, Sonic!" "Wait, who's this?" "Who's that, mommy?" "Whoa… Where… Where… am I?"

Twilight blinked her eyes a few times. An unfamiliar face revealed itself in the center of town. She had purple fur, a short, dark purple gown, radiant golden eyes, and a very confused expression on her face.

In the center of Ponyville stood Blaze the Cat.

Mobius…

Tails watched the computer screen in shock. "Oops…"

**A/N: Well, what'd ya think? I'm introducing new characters into the story, obviously Blaze so far. After this you MAY see a familiar black hedgehog… Hmm Hm Hmmmm…**


End file.
